disney_juniorfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Junior Wiki:Rules
Article Rules * Items must not have less than five lines. * Do not add garbage in items. * Do not make items with vandalism. * Self-promotion of articles is prohibited, see :Self-promotion. * Do not create meaningless articles. * Do not bleach items. * Do not create unnecessary/repeated items. * Do not create unnecessary categories, as well as without an administrator's permission. * Prohibited use of idioms or vulgar language in articles. * Do not make junk issues (such as putting points, replacing words with others that mean the same thing, etc.). * Do not edit an article while carrying the "Under Construction" template. Failure to comply with any of these points will cause a warning to the user. If it continues, there will be a three-day block to infinity. Chat Rules * Prohibited insult or annoy users. ** If they are not present, insulting them counts as 2/3. ** If present, ask someone in the administration if the warning is valid. Yes it is, the MARB will give the warning. ** If there is no MARB present, a capture must be taken and shown to a MARB when it arrives, a normal user cannot give these warnings in any case. * If someone starts a fight, or follows it, and an administrator has asked him to stop and ignores it, he will automatically have 3/3 and be expelled from the chat. ** If you continue to fight again, you will receive a ban. * Do not flood, repeating a character more than 4 times. ** This can cause a kick until a two-hour ban. ** If the user enters the first thing he says is "hellooooooo" will be automatic kick and will be asked to read the rules. *** Just to make sure, we will ask the magic word, this is HOCUS-POCUS. * Do not abuse capital letters. ** More than four consecutive messages with capital letters will cause a kick, but will count as 1/3. ** Upon reaching 3/3 with shift, it will remain the same kick, 4/3 ban. * Do not spam or chains. ** This can cause a kick until a two-hour ban. ** The first user who made the chain does not receive adv, unless it was intended to create chains. * Having many lines in a message is allowed, as long as it is something meaningful. ** Putting a word per message is not allowed. * Passing links without permission from an administrator/moderator is allowed. ** Permission should be requested if it is a link to any other wiki. Fanon is the exception. * Do not pass inappropriate links. (pornography, `` screamers, '' extreme gore, etc). ** Depending on the level of "maturity" presented in the link, the banning will last two weeks until it is infinite. * Do not bring controversies outside the chat. Other Points * Prohibited insult or annoy any user in any way. ** This can cause an infinite block.. * Do not spam any type. * Do not make meaningless blog entries. * Do not leave junk messages on the wall of other users. * Do not create blogs that only contain flood. Category:Site administration